A Day Indoors
by Cookie'sFantasy
Summary: Nicky and Rod plan to go to the zoo this weekend, which makes it more exciting for Rod because it'll just be the two of them! But...their plans are sadly ruined.


**AN: Hellooooo~! So, this is just a small introduction to what the fanfic is going to be about. BTW, this is indeed a Male x Male pairing. Don't like? Don't read. ALSSSOOOOOOO~ the characters are based off the amazing musical Avenue Q, so I DO NOT OWN THEM 3. And yeah, I guess that's it. OH, and also leave a review if you enjoyed or you have something you want me to improve on~  
**  
Nicky groaned as the sun slipped past the curtains and onto his face, causing him to hide away under the covers from the new day. "Just a couple more minutes, world." He wined.

But then he remembered.

It was Saturday. The same Saturday that he and Rod promised to go out on. The zoo to be exact. When he mentioned it to Rod a few days ago, he'd never seen the smaller man so excited about anything before.

* * *

-Few days ago-

"Hey Rod!" Nicky burst through the front door, not bothering to take off his shoes as he trotted into the living room where a very annoyed roommate eyed at his footwear.

"Hello, Nicky" sighed Rod, but couldn't help to smile at Nicky's innocence. It was hard to stay mad at him, especially when he had such a cute and gorgeous face. Rod loved watching Nicky's eyes fill with passion whenever he spoke about something that interested him, and today just happened to be one of those days.

"You'll never guess what I got!" Nicky reached into his coat pocket, pulling out two crumpled pieces of paper. Rod was able to see the face of a tiger on one of them, only making his face sink deeper into confusion and curiosity.

"Princeton gave me two tickets for the zoo this weekend! It was originally for him and Kate, but she wanted to go to the aquarium instead, so he handed them to me. And I thought that maybe we could go together, if you...want to, that is."

Rod took in this sudden information. Spending a day just watching a bunch of animals didn't really intrigue him, but he was going to be with Nicky the entire time. Just the two of them. Alone. Together. Almost like a...date. It was very clear to him that he had strong feelings for Nicky, something that he couldn't push away ever since their first year of college together. Even though Nicky was a slob, naive, and a jobless couch potato (yet he was still very fit), Rod couldn't help that those traits of his only made him love Nicky even more. Every day he would try to throw hints at Nicky, yet they seemed to just fly over his head. He constantly wished for the day where he would be welcomed home from work with a hug and a kiss from the man he loved, and maybe even be embraced as he slept at night.

Maybe a day at the zoo would finally be the right time to confess to him.

Rod suddenly burst up from his chair with anticipation, running over to the other man with a giant smile and a faint blush. "We should definitely go!" Nicky's smile grew just as wide.

"Alright then, we'll go Saturday!"

* * *

Nicky jumped out of bed with excitement and walked over to Rod on the other side, who had his face covered.

"Hey, Rod. It's time to get up." He tried to keep himself from giggling with happiness; he wanted nothing more than a fun-filled day with the workaholic.

Nicky was surprised to hear nothing more than a grunt from Rod. He called out once more thinking that he was still asleep.

"Roooood. C'mon buddy, get up! Remember what today is?" He sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook his shoulders.

"Nic..." He heard him rasp out. Rod's voice sounded rough and dry, which made Nicky a little worried.

He removed the sheets from his Rod's face, only to reveal a shocking image.

Rod's eyes, cheeks, and nose were pure red. The sound of coughs and sniffles began to fill the room, followed by heavy breathing and silent moans. Snot was also found on the edge of his sleeves from previous wiping.

He was barely able to move his head to face Nicky, or any part of his body for that matter. With little energy he had, he greeted Nicky with a 'good morning' before returning to his previous state.

Nicky stared at him in disbelief. Moments like these were one in a million. And besides, this was supposed to be a good day. He was finally going to see Rod enjoying himself without having to worry about stress or work, but it didn't mean anything now.

Rod had the flu.

**I love the irony right now, BECAUSE I'M SICK TOO WHILE WRITING THIS HAHAHAH /sniffles. My goal is to finish this fanfic before I get better. huehueueeueueehu**


End file.
